create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Jurassic Marsh
Jurassic Marsh is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online that was made by King Pea. It is the earliest time period in the game and features very primitive zombies and also undead dinosaurs. It has 32 levels. Gimmicks River: The river takes up the middle of the lawn. Most zombies can go in rivers, some cannot, and others are exclusive to it. Egg Storm: Rains a bunch of eggs onto the lawn. This is the ambush of the world. Plants *Beeshooter *Pea Rex *Tricarrotops *Duria-pult *Vineosaurus *Sun Dew *Nutmegosaurus *Cherrydactyl *Treesiosaur Zombies *Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Conehead *Jurassic Buckethead *Jurassic Flag *Prehistoric Imp *Primal Gargantuar *Bonehead Zombie *Club Zombie *Slingshot Zombie *Wheel Pusher Zombie *Spear Zombie *Vine Swinger Zombie *Eggshell Imp *Beekeeper Zombie *Zom-Bee *Pteradactyl Zombie *Archeopteryx Imp *Raft Zombie *Swimmer Zombie *Zombie Raptor *Raptor Rider Zombie *Zombie Triceratops *Zombie Stegosaurus *Zombie Ankylosaurus *Zombie Pleisiosaur *Zombie Mosasaurus *Z-Rex *Zombot Dinomatic Destructor Beeshooter Beeshooters fires stingers at zombies, however, they have a chance to fire a glob of hney that slows zombies down or a swarm of bees that do constant damage. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Typical Damage: Normal Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Normal Special: Has a chance to fire a glob of honey that slows down zombies. Special: Has a chacne to fire a swarm of bees that does constant damage to a zombie. Plant Food: Covers his lane with honey and shoots swarms at every zombie in that lane. Almanac Entry: Beeshooter loves his hobby as a beekeeper, he gets free honey, lots of friends, and something to do on the weekends. While he;s good friends with all the plants, he and Smoke Stalk have an uneasy relationship, mostly because Smoke Stalk's smoke scares away his bees. Pea Rex Pea Rexs are large walking plants that shoot giant peas at zombies. They get blocked by zombies until the zombie is killed, but they don't have typical toughness. Sun Cost: 325 Toughness: Elevated Damage: High Recharge: Sluggish Attack Speed: Half Special: Walks towards zombies until it is off screen. Special: Tramples small zombies Plant Food: Roars pushing back zombies and it also causes large peas to rain down. Almanac Entry: HE'S A MUTHAFRICKIN' PEA REX!!!!!! Try to top that! Tricarrotops When close to the house, it fires three carrot shots a time, when in the middle of the lawn, it fires a spreadshot, and when far from the house it becomes defensive. It also rushes forward when killed, no matter where it is. Sun Cost: 275 Toughness: Typical (Elevated when far from house) Damage: High Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Moderate Special: When close to house, fires three carrot shots at once Special: When in the middle of the lawn, fires a spreadshot Special: When far from house, becomes a defensive plant. Special: Rushes forward when killed. Plant Food: fires a large carrot shot at zombies that does heavy damage and pierces a couple of them. Almanac Entry: Tricarrotops likes to sit back and smell the flowers, but with those savage zombies pestering him, he'll never get his way, as he says, the are so uncivilized. Duria-pult Duria-pults are lobbed shot plants, that have good damage, and defense. Sun Cost: 400 Toughness: Healthy Damage: Moderate Recharge: Moderate Attack Speed: Half Special: Shots have light splash damage with spikes. Special: Does light damage to zombies with his skin when they bite him. Plant Food: Lobs a giant durian that does a lot of damage in a 3x3 area and gains a protective coating. Almanac Entry: Duria-pult is very stubborn. No matter what, there is no way he'll flinch, even if a zombie is knawing on him. He just shrugs and takes it, the zombies are left questioning more than the plants half the time. Vineosaurus Vineosauruses are amphibious plants that snare zombies keeping them in place. They also whip the zombies while they are snared. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Typical Damage: Normal Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Half Range: 1x3 area Special: Snares a zombie infront of it, holding them in place. Special: Whips snared zombie. Special: Can be planted in water. Plant Food: Snares every zombie in it's lane and also whips all zombies in a 3x3 area rapidly. Almanac Entry: Vineosaurus is a really keen fisher. Fishing is his favourite thing to do and he was planning on doing it today until he kept catching zombies instead of fish. What a bummer. Sun Dew Sun Dew's are amphibious plants that snag a zombie with their tentacle and generate small sun while digesting the zombie. Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: Typical Damage: Huge Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Fast Range: Tile Special: Snags zombie with tentacle and digests him. Special: Constantly generates small sun while digesting zombie. Special: Can be planted in water. Plant Food: Swings his tentacle in a 3x3 area and snags any zombie cuaght in it. He then instantly digests them and generates a lot of sun. Almanac Entry: Sun Dew is a very picky eater and zombies aren't on his menu. He'd much rather eat bugs. Nutmegosaurus Nutmegosauruses are defensive plants that rush down the lawn when killed. Sun Cost: 125 Toughness: High Damage: Moderate Recharge: Sluggish Special: Rushes down the lawn when killed. Plant Food: Gains spiny armour that does light damage to zombies with a very slow attack rate. Almanac Entry: Nutmegosaurus is quite the risk taker. Even when it seems all hope is lost for him, he rushes toward danger. He'll try anything you recommend and that's no exaggerration. Cherrydactyl Cherrydactyls are flying plants that sned mini cherrydactyls at zombies. The mini cherrydactyls go around the zombie and chuck pits at him. Sun Cost: 300 Toughness: Typical Damage: High Recharge: Moderate Special: Sends mini cherrydactyl at a zombie. Mini Cherrydactyl flies around zombie and chucks pits at him until he is killed. Special: Can be planted on any surface. Plant Food: Sends a row of mini cherrydactyls that drop pits on zombies until they are off screen. Almanac Entry: Cherrydactyl is always busy. He has to plan all he flight routes for his miniature bretheren and make sure they hit the right targets and don't crash into each other. Those little guys are so uncoordinated. Poor guy really needs a vacation. Treesiosaur Aquatic plant that fires a burst of three small leaves, but it only shoots diagnally up or diagnally down. Sun Cost: 125 Toughness: Typical Damage: Moderate Recharge: Fast Special: Fires either diagnally up or diagnally down. Special: Must be planted in water. Plant Food: Shoots a burst of big leaves diagnally up and then diagnally down. Almanac Entry: Everybody thinks Treesiosaur is the Loch Ness Monster, and boy is he getting tired of that. But he is actually from Scotland. Unless stated otherwise, all zombies are amphibious. Jurassic Zombie Typical primitive prehistoric zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Jurassic Zombie is called grandpa and old geezer by his descendants but he's itching to put those whippersnappers in their place. Jurassic Conehead His ancient cone provides extra protection. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: While he may have invented the cone, it was his great grandosn Cave Conehead Zombie that patented it. He's still trying to get the rights back, but when your lawyer is a rock, it's kind of hard. Jurassic Buckethead His prehistoric bucket provides amazing protection. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Although we know it as a bucket, Jurassic Buckethead thought it was a blender, somehow. Jurassic Flag Marks the arrival of a primitive wave of zombies Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: His name is Blerf and that's all we know about him, as the inventor of the flag, you'd think better records of him would've been kept. Prehistoric Imp Prehisotirc pest that is thrown into your defences. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Being small really sucked back in the day, since you couldn't hunt donsaurs for food, you had to either find dead ones or eat your relative's leftovers. As you can see, Prehistoric Imp had a hard life, but once he tamed Primal Gargantuar to do his bidding, he gets only the finest dino ribs. Primal Gargantuar Savage beast that smashes plants with his club. Also can throw a boulder. Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Special: Tosses Preshistoric Imp when damaged. Damage: Lobs a giant boulder that crushes a pltn. The boulder can be pushed by certain zombies. Damage: When in water, he'll create a wave that destroys a plant with range when he smashes. Special: Has reduced speed in water. Almanac Entry: Primal Gargatnaur is the most feared gargantuar to ever roam the Earth. His descendants can't match his savageness and end up having nightmares about him. He even scares his dinosaur half-brother Z-Rex to death. But in reality, it's Prehistoric Imp you should fear more, as he's the one manipulating the big guy, as his descendants would to their respective gargantuars. Bonehead Zombie His dinosaur skull provides amazing protection. Toughness: Machined Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Bonehead Zombie just wanted to look important, so he put a dinosaur skull on his head. Protection was one thing, but everyone thought he was a shaman of sorts and now he gets all the attention he wants. Club Zombie Crushes plant with club, but gets club stuck in the ground for a bit after smashing. Only appears on land. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Special: Crushes plants with club. Special: Club gets stuck in ground after each smash and he is left vulnerable. Almanac Entry: While not the brightest zombie, he is a very skilled drummer. Slingshot Zombie Slings pebbles at plants. Only appears on land. Toughness: Basic Speed: Stiff Special: Slingshots rocks at plants. Almanac Entry: Slingshot Zombie is a child at heart and that's never going to change... At least until he gets bored of his slingshot. Wheel Pusher Zombie Pushes a wheel that crushes plants. Only appears on land. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Pushes wheel that crushes plants. Almanac Entry: Wheel Pusher Zombies is really ahead of his time, he invented the wheel and now he's aiming to invent the carriage, too bad dinosaurs aren't as cooperative as horses. Spear Zombie When on land he tosses his spear at plants, when in water he goes under and pops up to stabs plants rapidly when he encounters them. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic (Land) Creeper (Water( Special: when on land tosses spear at plants. Special: When in water, goes under and pops up to stba plants whne he encounters them. Almanac Entry: He is probably the most patient zombie you'll ever meet, he's never in a rush. Vine Swinger Zombie Swings in past your defences. Toughness: Protected Speed: Stiff Special: Can swing in the lawn on the 3rd, 4th or 5h row from your house. Weakness: Blover Almanac Entry: Vine Swinger Zombie prefers to be called Tarzan, but considering how many trees he bumps into, his friends don't think the name fits him. Eggshell Imp Armoured imp dropped past your defences. Only appears on land. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Creeper Special: Dropped into your defences. Almanac Entry: Eggshell Imp finds it odd pteradactyls discard their eggshells when they make great defences. Beekeeper Zombie Marks plants with honey, then sends Zom-Bees at the marked plants. Only appears on land. Toughness: Weak Speed: Creeper Special: Marks plant with honey. Special: Sends Zom-Bees at marked plants until they are destroyed or until the honey wears off. Almanac Entry: Despite being allergic to honey, Beekeeper Zombie carries a whole hive with her. She is very persistant. Zom-Bee Buzzes full speed at honey marked plants and stings them. Toughness: Weak Speed: Flighty Special: Stings marked plant until it dies. Special: Proceeds normally if Beekeeper Zombie is kiled and no plants are marked. Weakness: Blover Almanac Entry: He may not like brainzzzz, but the plants don't share pollen with him, so he's fine working with them. Pteradactyl Zombie Pteradactyl carries zombie over plants and lifts him over barriers. Toughness: Protected Speed: Speedy Special: Zombies can have buckets and cones. Special: Can carry an Eggshell Imp Weakness: Blover Almanac Entry: Pteradactyl and Pteradactyl Zombie are pretty good friends. Pteradactyl carries Pteradactyl zombie around and in return, Pteradactyl Zombie gives some of his food to Pteradactyl. Archeopteryx Imp Descends four rows onto the lawn and then proceeds noramlly, he can flutter over most plants. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Descends four rows in. Special: Can flutter over all but the tallest plants. Weakness: Blover Almanac Entry: He likes feathers. Raft Zombie Comes in on the river slowly, when destoyed the crew of four scatters in the river. Only appears in water. Toughness: Protected Speed: Stiff Special: When destoyed the Jurassic Zombies on it scatter in the river. Almanac Entry: The raft zombie crew are expert fisherman and once caught a zombie mosasaurus, a catch they'll always regret. Swimmer Zombie Speedy swimmer that only appears in water. Toughness: Average Speed: Quick Special: Can push boulders thrown into rier by Primal Gargntuar Almanac Zombie: While he thinks he's a fish, nobody belives him. However they agree that he smells like one. Zombie Raptor Rushes in and flings rider into defences, then proceeds normally. Only appears on land. Toughness: Protected Speed: Quick Special: Flings Raptor Rider Zombie once it encounters a plant. It can be flung in adjacent lanes too. Special: Can leap over plants once ti flings the rider off. Almanac Entry: Talk about back pain, this poor raptor has to haul a whole zombie on her back every day, no wonder she enjoys flinging him. Raptor Rider Zombie Flung from Zombie Raptor, proceeds normally. Toughness: Average Speed: Stiff Almanac Entry: He still can't figure out why he gets flung, and you can always hear him mutter clever girl to his raptor. Zombie Triceratops Tough dinosaur zombie that charges in 3 rows demolishing any plant in it's path. Only appears on land Toughness: Machined Speed: Stiff (Normally) Flighty (Charge) Special: Charges three rows in and demolishes plants. Almanac Entry: As a natural herbivore, eating plants is what he's good at, some carnivorous zombies like Z-Rex aren't making a smooth transition. Zombie Stegosaurus Zombie dinosaur that uses his spines to make him immune to lob shots. Only appears on land. Toughness: Machined Speed: Stiff Special: Immune to lob shots. Almanac Entry: Many zombies have tried to ride Zombie Stegosaurus but they keep siiting on his spines and getting hurt. Zombie Stegosaurus just sighs. Zombie Ankylosaurus Armoured zombie dinosaur with a powerful tail to whack plants. Only appears on land. Toughness: Machined Speed: Stiff Special: Can crush plants with his tail. Tail destroys plant on tile and deals damage to surrounding plants. Special: Gets stuck after whacking tail. Zombie Plesiosaur Swims slowly in water, can bite in adjacent lanes as well. Only appears in water. Toughness: Machined Speed: Stiff Special: Can bite in adjacent lanes. Almanac Entry: Zombie Plesiosaur is constantly mistkaen for a Brachiosaurus, sure they both have long neck, but from the shoulders down, they are nothing alike. Zombie Mosasaurus Swims quickly underwater, jumps up and eats a plant and then lands on the tile behind it and proceeds underwater but it will come out to bite. Only appears in water. Toughness: Protected Speed: Fast then Basic Special: When not bititng stays underwater to avoud straight shots. Special: Leaps out and gobbles the first plant it encounters and then lands on the tile behind it and proceeds normally. Almanac Entry: Zombie Mosasaurus looks tough but in reality he has a really ticklish belly. Z-Rex Fiercesome king of the undead lizards. Only appears on land. Toughness: Machined Speed: Stiff then Hungry Special: Destroys plants in one bite. Special: Speeds up when at 25% health Special: Stomps on low plants. Almanac Entry: He and Primal Gargantuar are half brothers which is wierd but they both are large menacing figures so they at least have something in common, their rage is endless. Zombot Dinomatic Destructor Dr. Zomboss' Sinister Sauropod of Prehistoric Peril Toughness: Undying Speed: Hungry Special: Munches plants quickly in two lanes. Special: Can cough up a horde of Eggshell Imps Special: Can create a wave to detroy plants in the river. Almanac Entry: Dr. Zomboss hates the stone ages. The zombies are too primitive to obey him and do their own thing, the zombie dinosaurs are savage creatures, the bugs are huge, and the air feels really muggy. At least his Dinomatic Destructor is one of his finest creations, even if it's a bit smelly. Gallery BeeshooterLily8763cpVersion.png|Beeshooter Pea Rex.png|Pea Rex Tricarrottops.png|Tricarrotops Vinosarus(gone so horribly wrong that it's funny).png|Vineosarus Nutosaurus.png|Nutmegosaurus Cherrydactyl.png|Cherrydactyl Peasisour.png|Peatrosaur (unused plant that turned into Plectrosaur that turned into Treeiosaur) Zom-Bee.png|Zom-Bee Zombified Trex.png|Z-rex Zombified Pteradactyl.png|Zombie Pretrodatcyl ZombfiedTriceratopsRedo.png|Zombie Triceratops (accidently facing wrong way) ZombfiedAnkylosaurusRedo.png|Zombie Ankylosaurus (accidently facing wrong way) SauropodZombotNeckOnly.png|Zombot Dinomatic Destructor normal SauropodZombotNeckOnlyStunned.png|Stunned Zombot Dinomatic Destructor Primal gargantuar.jpg|Primal Gargantuar Concept Art Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World